THE UNSTOPPABLE NINJA
by capedbaldy1
Summary: A Kryptonian corpse lands on the Kyuubi before the sealing can take place. Now after several years Naruto has become a hybrid of a Kryptonian Ninja. It's a post war story. Naruto will be God (saying Godlike isn't justified here). Rated M for safety. (Will have lemons).


**Author Note:**

This is going to be a fanfic where Naruto is a hybrid between a ninja and a Kryptonian. He will unlock his Kryptonian DNA during the war. So, this fanfiction is mostly about how Naruto would become an even better Hokage and a family man after the war.

Now as for the pairing I'm leaning towards him and Hinata. But I'll let you guys decide if you want a harem.

As for now it's not really a crossover fiction. I wanted to write this story to show how Naruto could become even more powerful and wiser if he had Kryptonian DNA. Who knows I might send him to the marvel or some other universe and might turn this into a crossover. Anyways I'll let you guys decide. Hope you find this interesting. Enjoy.

"Hello"- Normal speech/thoughts

" **Hello** "-Bijuu/Summon speech/thoughts

* * *

 **THE UNSTOPPABLE NINJA**

 **Prologue**

 **Krypton**

The planet was dying. It was the perfect time to take revenge. A Kryptonian prisoner was released from the phantom zone and was killed by one of the officials. But before the official could send the dead Kryptonian back to the phantom zone the planet's core became unstable and the resulting blast sent the Kryptonian through a wormhole to a different place rather than the phantom zone.

 **Konoha**

The Kryptonian corpse landed on top of the half sealed Kitsune. Minato had already sealed half of the Kyuubi within himself. The remaining half had gotten loose and used his claw to strike his child. Luckily, he and his wife jumped in the path of the claw and protected their child with their last breath. With the sealing complete the rest of the Kyuubi was sealed in their son. But none of them noticed the bleeding corpse of the Kryptonian get sealed into Naruto as well. When Kyuubi woke up within his seal he destroyed the corpse with his chakra but something odd had occurred. The DNA of the corpse was slowly altering the DNA of the boy. But the process was far to slow for the Kyuubi to detect. It would take decades for even a fraction of the DNA to alter the child's DNA. But the process could be sped off exponentially if the seal had been released.

* * *

 **16 years later**

Naruto felt more powerful than he had ever felt before. He had managed to obtain the Kyuubi's chakra with the help of his mother. But he also felt weird. His whole body was going through changes. But the process was instantly suppressed by the Kyuubi's chakra.

 **Mindscape**

" **How did I not notice this before?** " asked the Kyuubi. He had just woken up to notice the changes occurring in his host body. " **The pest I had killed before. His DNA got absorbed by the seal. And now my chakra is acting as a buffer to change Naruto's body into that of that creature.** " thought the Kyuubi.

" **He has already taken my chakra. I won't let him have this power as well.** " said the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi then willed his chakra to suppress the changes. He couldn't afford to have Naruto becoming more powerful without knowing whether he was worthy of that power. His kind had already suffered a lot at the hands of few powerful individuals. He wouldn't allow Naruto to become anymore powerful at the risk of him being subjugated again.

* * *

 **12 HOURS LATER**

"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted as Kurama was ripped from his body. Time slowed down for him as he saw Kurama get absorbed by the Gedo statue. He despised how weak he was. If only he had the strength to defeat Madara then the bijuu would be safe. But it was too late now. He could only stare in despair as Kurama became a part of the Juubi. The seal was open and in the absence of Kurama's chakra Naruto's body tried to desperately absorb anything to make up for the absence of energy. In the absence of Kurama the Death Reaper seal absorbed all of the Kryptonian DNA and altered Naruto's own DNA into that of a Kryptonian's. But even that couldn't make up for the absence of Kurama's chakra. And due to the absence of solar radiation at night time his body couldn't heal by itself.

"NARUTO!" shouted Gaara. " **Kit Kazekage take Naruto to the Fourth Hokage and ask him to transfer my other half into him. That is the only way you can save him.** " said Kurama. Gaara nodded and took his body and rushed to find Lady Tsunade. Upon finding her he said "Hokage come with me. You need to heal Naruto as we search for the Fourth."

"I don't have any chakra left. Take Sakura instead." Tsunade said.

"What happened to Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"There is no time to explain. Get on my sand. We have to find the Fourth." said Gaara.

Sakura got on the sand and started pumping her chakra into Naruto. She couldn't believe that Naruto had been so weakened. Just few minutes ago he seemed so powerful that he was pulling the entire humanity's weight on his shoulder. And now he was at Death's doorstep.

"Oh no, his heart is stopping." thought Sakura. She used her chakra scalpel to make an incision and used her hand to simulate the pumping of the heart while giving mouth to mouth. "You wanted to be Hokage throughout your life. Nobody believed that you could be the Hokage and now that you are so close to your dream you are dying. You can't die. I won't let you." she thought while struggling to keep him alive.

Gaara rushed to the Fourth and found him near Kakashi and Obito. "Fourth transfer Kyuubi's chakra to Naruto now. He doesn't have much time left." said Gaara.

"Yes, I know I sensed the absence of the other half a while ago." Fourth said as he hurried over to Naruto. "Kushina I had promised you that I would protect Naruto. Now I can finally fulfil that promise." Minato thought as he channelled Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto. But before he could transfer it to his son Black Zestu absorbed the chakra into himself. As Black Zestu tried to transfer the chakra and the rinnegan into Madara Obito gained back the control of his body and ripped a part of Kurama's chakra from Madara. He then transferred Naruto along with Sakura into the Kamui dimension while Kakashi transferred him into the Kamui dimension. He walked towards Naruto's body and started transferring the Kyuubi's chakra into him.

 **Mindscape**

While the transfer was going on Naruto woke up in his mindscape. "Am I dead. No, this place looks like my mindscape." said Naruto. Naruto then found an old man floating in his mindscape. The old man spent a while explaining to Naruto how he was his younger son's reincarnation and how Sasuke was his elder son's reincarnation. He also told him a brief story about his mother and the past. After his explanation Shukaku, Gyuuki and Yin half of Kurama emerged from the water. And soon using the residual chakra of the other bijuu all of the nine bijuu emerged from the water.

"Naruto bring your dominant hand forward." Naruto did as told and the sage of six paths transferred the sun mark into his right hand. As he received the sun mark he woke up in Obito's Kamui dimension next to Sakura and Obito. "Send me back." was the only thing he said. Obito nodded and sent him back.

Naruto arrived at the scene of Madara sending a truth-seeking ball at Guy. He kicked it forward and healed Guy. He then sent a powerful punch at Madara that forced him back. What followed was a fierce battle were he and Sasuke ended up facing Madara and then Kaguya and then managed to seal Kaguya back. After being summoned back to the real world and saying their goodbyes to the reanimated warriors Sasuke betrayed them by trapping the bijuu and casting a powerful genjustu over Sakura.

"Naruto if you want to end this come and face me for a final fight." Sasuke said this and took off knowing that Naruto would know where to find him. Naruto stood up as the solar radiation from the yellow star reached his body. He felt revitalised for some reason as if he hadn't just fought in a war. Kurama noticed the effect the solar radiation was having on Naruto and wanted to make sure that Naruto would face Sasuke in his optimal shape.

" **Naruto. I have just observed the effect the sunlight is having on your body. I think your body was changed into that of a stronger being's while you were being revived. I may not know the benefits that you may experience but I do know that you need to be at your best to face Sasuke. So, stay here and absorb all the sunlight you can. It's better to find out the full extent of changes your body goes through when it's exposed to sunlight.** " Said Kurama.

Naruto didn't argue as usual. For some reason his thoughts were clearer and he could understand the logic behind Kurama's words. He stood there relishing the feeling of the strength that his new body gave him. As he continued to absorb sunlight his body went through several changes. First, he could feel that he had similar amount of energy flowing through him when he had his sage of six paths Kurama mode on. Then suddenly his senses were dialled to 11. He ended up suffering from the influx of information but was able to get it in control. It felt similar to being in sage mode but instead of feeling chakra signatures, he could hear, see and smell everything. He could also see far into the space as well as see things on a microscopic level. He could see through objects. It was almost like Hyuuga's Byakugan. He also saw new colours he had never seen before. He couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the world for a bit.

" **Naruto, I hate to break you out of your thoughts but you have an impatient Uchiha waiting to fight you. You wouldn't want him to lose his patience and kill someone would you?** " asked Kurama.

"Yeah sorry about that. It's just that I'm overwhelmed. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful the world looks right now." Naruto replied.

" **I know kit. But we have a job to finish.** " Said Kurama. Naruto nodded and took off. He was surprised at the speed and distance that he covered in a single jump. He then looked up with determination and jumped higher than he had ever before covering even more ground while doing so. He already knew how to fly in his sage of six paths Kurama mode so he tried to do the same here. And to his surprise he took off even faster and before he knew it he had already arrived at the Valley of The End. Not wanting to ruin the surprise he landed in the clearing and ran towards Hashirama's head while Sasuke stood on Madara's head.

"Finally, you came here. I was worried you wouldn't show up" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke we don't have to do this." said Naruto.

"Oh, but we do. I want to start a revolution and the only one strong enough to stop me is you Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"Ok I'll fight you but on a condition." Said Naruto.

"Fine humour me."

"If you win you can kill me. But if I win you come back home with me. You give up this path of darkness and accept me as your friend." said Naruto.

"Fine I accept your terms." Said Sasuke as he prepared to face Naruto for one final battle. This would end it all. After killing Naruto, he would lose his last connection to his humanity.

Both of them had determined looks on their faces as they prepared for their final clash. Steeling their nerves, they took off in an instant and met with their hands clashing in the middle of the river.

Sasuke was overwhelmed by the force of the collision. He had never expected that Naruto could pack such a punch. His left hand was definitely fractured. He grunted in pain as the force of the collision had sent his body hurling backwards. "I need to augment my body with chakra. The mere force of that clash was enough to pulverise a normal ninja." thought Sasuke as he used chakra to hold his bones in the right place. He knew he couldn't use his left hand any further as that would provide his opponents with more openings. And he couldn't just rush into a taijustu match without any protection against that kind of strength. So, he used Asura path to strengthen his body.

Charging at Naruto he attacked him with a volley of kicks and punches each of which were dodged with relative ease. Sasuke was growing more frustrated at how easily Naruto was able to deal with him. It was like he was a helpless child again. It didn't make sense to him how someone who was equally matched with him had grown so strong over the duration of an hour. Just an hour ago Naruto was still the same. Though he had grown strong he still lacked the skills and the mindset to take on Sasuke. So, it didn't make sense how he was able to brush him off when Sasuke had taken precautions to negate his strength. Growing tired of Naruto's evasive attitude Sasuke brought his hands out and used universal pull. He had expected to use his dark flames manipulation to take him out but somehow Naruto resisted the gravitational force. He increased the chakra output but still couldn't move Naruto.

"Fine if this won't work then I'll use Susanoo instead." He partially activated his Susanoo and fired several chakra arrows at Naruto. Naruto flew through his attacks dodging every single one of these arrows. Sasuke then completely activated his Susanoo and tried to cut Naruto with his chakra swords. Naruto was forced to call out Kurama's chakra to manifest his Kyuubi form. Naruto then quickly disarmed Sasuke and threw his Susanoo over his body and pinned it to the ground. Charging a bijuu bomb Naruto stood over Sasuke. They both stared at each other but then Sasuke summoned Kirin. Naruto dodged the attack and as Sasuke was going to be struck by his own attack he used his eyes to switch places with Naruto. The attack dunked Naruto in the river. He got up to see that Sasuke was perfectly fine hovering above him using his Susanoo.

"Naruto it's time to end this." Said Sasuke as he started gathering the chakra from the tailed beasts. Sasuke was using his Susanoo to store the chakra of the tailed beast turning him into a pseudo Juubi. With the influx of chakra, the Susanoo started to evolve into a superior ethereal warrior. Naruto himself reactivated his Kurama mode and started to mix the solar energy in order to make it more durable.

"Naruto save your energy and use chakra instead. You don't want to exhaust the other source of energy in midst of this battle. That energy can be used to as back up if you have no other option." Kurama said. Naruto stopped using the solar energy and used his chakra to create shadow clones of Kurama.

"That justu again. That justu is perfect for you as it signifies your loneliness." Sasuke said as he disappeared just to reappear in between two Kurama clones. He then started to make short work of the clones and ascended to the sky. As both of them ascended to the sky Naruto noticed that he was feeling even more revitalized. Sasuke shot three arrows which were intercepted by three bijuudama. But the arrows overpowered the bijuudamas and struck the clones of Kurama. Sasuke then started to charge his most ultimate attack.

"This is my most powerful attack. The Indra's arrow." claimed Sasuke.

"It is not done yet?" asked Naruto. " **It's done. Be ready Naruto.** " Kurama replied.

Naruto received enormous amounts of nature chakra putting him on par with the Juubi. He then activated his six paths Kurama Kyuubi mode and prepared his own ultimate attack. Two bijuu powered Rasenshurikens.

"I'm putting in everything in this attack. Take it and be erased, my friend." Sasuke thought as he let his attack loose. Naruto did the same. The attack had consumed most of their chakra. They collided and negated it each other. The resulting shockwave destroyed a mile of forest even though the centre of the explosion was 500 m above the ground.

Sasuke descended down in his chakra exhausted state while Naruto slowly flew down to Sasuke's position. Sasuke got up locking exhausted and saw that Naruto was relatively unscathed. He used Amaterasu but that was easily countered by Kurama's potent chakra.

"It's not enough I have to use the chakra of the bijuu.", thought Sasuke but cringed, "Damnit. I can't control their chakra."

Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and used his hand to gently nudge him. The force made Sasuke's body collide with the cliff. Naruto again above him and gently pushed his body down which caused Sasuke's body to plummet to the earth forming a crater where he had landed. If Sasuke wasn't actively using Asura path then his body would be pulverised by now. Climbing out of the crater Sasuke found Naruto waiting for him. Taking that as insult he threw several raiton charged shurikens. The shurikens were dodged by Naruto only for one of the shurikens to be replaced by Sasuke as he tried to attack Naruto with a normal chidori. Naruto instead turned around and caught Sasuke's hand shocking himself in the process. He gritted his teeth and endured the attack while letting go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke then launched a giant Fire ball at Naruto. Naruto just stood there and took the attack without taking any damage. He appeared in front of Sasuke and caught his hands preventing him from performing anymore handsigns. Sasuke instead used this opportunity to steal chakra from Naruto. Naruto noticed this and let go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke used this opportunity to put some distance between them by using Naruto's body as a plank to jump off. He then put all of his remaining chakra into his final attack. An inferno style Chidori. Naruto sighed and formed a normal rasengan as they launched themselves for one final attack. Both of them knew that this attack would end the match regardless of the result. Sasuke had fought really hard but was overpowered by Naruto. So, he put in his everything knowing that if he were to die then he would end up dying without any regrets. Their attacks met and resulted in an explosion which consumed both of them.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to see that he was missing a hand while Naruto was desperately pumping his yang chakra into Sasuke hoping to restore his hand.

"What are you doing dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Shut up and stay still. I'm trying to heal you." replied Naruto.

"You don't need to. Just have my eyes implanted in Kakashi and free everyone. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"What are you saying teme?"

"I'm saying is that I admit it that I was wrong and that you won."

"Idiot. This was never about winning or losing. It was about saving you from your darkness."

"Why dobe? Why do you care so much?"

"Because you are my friend."

"You have said that before. What does it even mean?"

"It means that it hurts when you think that you don't you have anyone. It hurts when I see you get consumed by your inner darkness. Itachi never wanted you go through this. I never wanted you to go through this. You aren't alone. You don't have to do this alone. You have people who still love you. You have a family. You just have to overcome your hatred and live to make a better future."

"Why are going through such extents for me?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you. That's because to me you are my brother. My family that I never had."

Sasuke was overwhelmed with emotions and turned his head around to hide his tears. Naruto was too focused on Sasuke's hand to notice.

"It's not enough." Naruto grunted. "Sasuke just wait here." He said that and flew towards the sky. He kept flying higher and higher until he exited his planet's atmosphere. Absorbing as much solar energy as he could he flew towards Sasuke and started channelling his yang chakra into Sasuke.

Sasuke watched in awe as his hand grew from his stump. It was like he had never lost his arm. His current arm felt stronger than his previous one. It wasn't just his arm that healed but even his entire body healed as well. He looked up to see Naruto offering him a hand. He took his hand and stood up. He stared at his new hand and thought, "He gave me a chance to have a fresh start. I won't throw it away. I'll redeem myself."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood together as they formed the ram seal. Sasuke had met Sakura and had apologised to her. And now everyone including the bijuu were freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Naruto flew towards the bijuu and reunited Kurama with his yang half.

" **It is just like the old man said. Naruto saved us all.** " thought Kurama as he looked at the other bijuu.

"What are you going to do now Kurama? If you want your freedom I can grant your wish. My body can recover now if I were to absorb enough sunlight." said Naruto as he stood next to Kurama in his mindscape.

" **No. I think I'll stay here with you instead. I have to make sure you won't do anything stupid.** " Kurama replied.

"Thanks, Kurama. For everything. I wouldn't have been able to save this world without your help." Naruto said with a grin.

Kurama returned the grin with one of his own and bumped his fist with Naruto. The war was finally over. The bijuu were saved. The shinobi were united. And the sacrifices of this war had shown them the bigger picture. All in all, the world would end up being a better place.

Naruto had parted with the other bijuu but not before they shared a portion of their chakra with him. They had also used their chakra to give Naruto their natural affinities. Naruto had promised them that if they would ever need him he would be there for them. He would honour their gift by mastering his new abilities. He would work on his flaws and would ensure that no threat would be able to harm his loved ones in his presence.

* * *

The war had ended and the ninja alliance had won. This victory had bought hope to many lives. And as the world was busy celebrating, a small portion of the world were morning. Among them was Naruto as he stared at the graves of his fallen comrades. All of those that had died because of his weakness. Neji had sacrificed himself in order to save him. Just because Naruto had a moment of weakness. That single moment had cost the life of his friend. Never again. He would make sure to prevent this from happening at all cost. From now on if anyone had to die it would be him. He would carry the weight of the world on his shoulder because he was the only one capable of doing so.

Many things had happened since their return to Konoha. Sasuke had been detained for his crimes. While Naruto pleaded to the world leaders to give him another chance. They were hesitant but had eventually given in after he swore to take responsibility for his action. Kakashi had been made the hokage. And had asked Naruto to attend remedial classes on politics and history in order to promote Naruto. They had expected him to complain about the studies but Naruto had agreed to learning the studies on several conditions. First, he would learn everything by himself and only come to Iruka for tests or doubts and second, he would continue to train himself and would not take any mission for two years of time.

Sasuke was eventually released and had left to go on a journey of redemption. He had been given a warning by Kakashi to not fall back to his old ways. After saying his goodbyes to Kakashi and Sakura he had met Naruto in middle of his path. Naruto had returned his old headband back and wished him luck. He nodded and said that he would hold onto it until their next fight. With that Sasuke left to start a new chapter of his life. A chapter in which he would work hard to become worthy of his friends' love.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

I will try to update as soon as possible. Please leave your comments and let me know how I can improve my writing. If you have any suggestion on which direction I should take this story go ahead and leave your comment below. Any form of criticism is welcome. Well anyways see you next time. Bye.


End file.
